kung fu panda alternet begging 3
by pandamaster97720
Summary: just one month after the battle with Lord Shen Po and the rest of our heroes return home and with Po still recovering from the battle both physically and emotionally but with and new enemy on the horizon and with some old memories of Po past returns when two mystery people come to the valley will po and the five be able to stop it or will it consume all of China in darkness.
1. where one journey ends another beggins

Alternate Beginning 3

Chapter one: where one journey ends another one begins.

It has only been one month since the battle with Lord Shen and po is still recovering from the battle with Shen as Po was meditating at the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom with his cutch not too far from him. He was still recovering from the battle with Lord Shen. He was off bed rest but was still not allowed to train but he was allowed to walk the grounds of the palace as he continued his meditation he heard a voice from behind him, "Is everything alright po?"

Po looked behind him as he see Tigress as he replied to her as he grab his crutch and stands up,

"Yeah everything is ok tigress."

To tigress she didn't seem to convince of his answer as she told him,

"I know that you are still hurting from what happen with Shen and not just physical and you know what I mean."

As Po sighed he knew that Tigress was right he was still emotional shaken up after the battle with Shen and that there are still some scars from Qiang did as well, but he remembers that he is not alone any more as he told Tigress,

"I do tigress but there are still questions that I still have that have not bend answer yet like whether or not that my parents are still alive or not."

As Tigress looks at him and helps him and as they headed down and told him,

"I know that still bother you po, but don't let it cloud your judgement and lest head back for dinner don't forget you still need to make it for everyone."

As they head back to the places dormitory so po can start cooking dinner even though he was still injured he could still cook dinner even if he needed help to make it for everyone. As everyone enjoyed dinner po was still in deep within his thoughts about his parents and if there is still hope of them being alive. After dinner was finish and everything was clean in the in the dining hall and tigress help po to his room even though he said he was ok but tigress still help he. Once po was in his room and on his bed all he could do at that moment was look up at the celling and said to himself, "I just want to know if my parents are still alive, and are looking for me." And with that po soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **Not too far from the Valley of Peace**

Two figures approaching the valley gates stopping at an inn not too far from the valley as one said to the other, "we are almost there and soon we will be reunited with our son."

As the other one said, "Yes my sweet husband soon we will see our little boy once again." As they headed off to their room for the night for in the morning they will set out to find their long thought dead son. As the night continues on both po and his long lost parents' dream of what will happen when they will reunite for the first time in 30 or so years. But with a new threat looming over all of China will this family reunion go off without a hitch or will it destroy the very idea of it.

 **Hey all of my fans sorry for sort of a delay in my updating my stories it just school is just getting in the way of writing but I am back and ready to continue with this. And if anyone has an idea for the villain let me know ether in the reviews or PM me so until next time Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2 new faces old memories

Alternate Beginning 3

Chapter 2: new faces old memories

 **NA: Hey all of my fans sorry for the long delay of me updating my stories I just bend caught up with school work, being sick on Saturday, and seeing the Premier of KFP3 on its opening day so I hope this was worth the wait and there might be some spoilers form KFP3 you have bend warned.**

As the sun rise over the valley and the five and po along with master shifu started training for the day even though po sill can't train but he could still metadata and study the scrolls all seem to be well today but little that they know that Po will get the surprised of his life because just two valleys away is his birth parents are heading to the valley. As the morning training session is going on the five were working hard with the exception of Po who was mediating on the sidelines but within a few months or so he will be back into his training routine but for today won't be like any ordinary day because for today something unexpected will happen.

 **Meanwhile down in the village**

Two lone figures walk the streets of the village looking for their son as Ming ask Li, "How will we know that he is even here Li?"

As Li told her, "He is the only one of our kind here so it shouldn't hard to find him."

As they continue though the village looking for their long lost son hoping to finally reunite with him after so many years. Back to where po was getting supplies for the Jade Place tigress came along with him just because he was still injured and might need some help if he ran into some trouble and that she had grown founder of po in the past year she is the only one who know what he has bend though like herself not knowing who were her parents were and where she came from. It with connection that they have that they have such a strong bond off and on the battle field. So as they continue to gather supplies from the village market as po ask her, "Hey tigress do you thing that my birth parents are still out there somewhere."

As tigress look at him while holding the basket with the supplies that they were sent to get and told him, "I don't know that for sure but there is one thing that you have to keep in mind that you have to believe that they are out there and want to find you after all this time it goes the same for me I know that Master Shifu is the closes thing I had to an actual father but like you I want to know if my birth parents are still out there."

As po thought over what tigress had said and responded to her, "thanks Tigress that really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome po. Now lest finish up here so you can focus on your recovery even though you can be out of bed you are still not in the clear to train but very soon from what I heard." Tigress replied back to him. As they continue through the market not really paying attain to anyone when all of a sudden they had collide with something well it's more of someone as po and tigress were crash to the ground along with the other two that they hit also had hit the ground as they look up with shock there in front of them were two pandas as po look at them something deep inside of him told him that these pandas were familiar to him in some way as they stood up and said, " I am so, so very sorry about this."

As they help the two pandas up as they replied, "It's alright it should be us who should be sorry it was us who ran into you."

As they continue to talk po and tigress found out that Li and Ming were looking for their long lost son as they describe how they lost him that is when it click with po these two pandas were his birth parents as he said in almost a whisper, "Mom? Dad? Is it really you?" As Li and Ming look at him with surprised look then it change to one of hope as they got a closer look and his mother said "It is really you. Oh Li look it is really him our "little" boy is here." As Li look at po he was surprised as he said, "Oh you are right Ming he is our little boy, our little Lotus."

As po look at them and told them, "so that is my birth name little lotus it's nice to know after so many years and that you are here now. And I like to introduce you to one of my many friends Tigress."

As Tigress introduce herself to them, "It's nice to me you both and get to know po true name."

As Ming and Li were momentarily surprised by this as Li responded, "So these past years you have bend going by the name po well that not to surprising you won't know your birth name."

There was one thing on Ming's mind and had to ask po, "I notes that you my dear son that you seem to be a little injured and I was hoping you will tell me how this happen?"

As po look at his mother and told her about his resent battle with that "monster" Lord Shen and that he remembers their sacrifices that they did so that he can live. As the continue to talk tigress told him that they should get back to the palace soon or else Master Shifu will worry and po told his parents that they could come with him so they can catch up more on their lost time together. As they all head up to the Jade Palace for the afternoon although po was happy that his birth parents were alive but he got to know where they were and why it took so long for them to find him without knowing there is a new threat over the horizon that could be the destruction of China or even the world but will po be able to stop it or will its darkness consume him and all of China.

 **For all of my fans I hope this was worth the wait. Until next time Read and review.**


	3. catching up on old times and new threat

Alternet begging 3

Chapter 3: catching up on old times and a new threat

As the sun starts to set and po and tigress return to the palace and it was a surprise that both po parents were with them and as they got to know Po's new friends and how they meet each other and po diverge more of his childhood and to say the less both Li and Ming were shock and very disturbed on how the one who took in Po and how he treated him but they were relieved that there were some people who did truly care for him. As the night draws on and that they will be staying at the palace for a while to reconnect with their son as po leads them to a gust room as he said to them, "Here you mom and dad" As he shows them their room "I hope it to your liking and if you need anything I will be just down the hall and to your right. I am really glad that you are here I thought that I lost you that night when Shen attack."

As Ming told her son, "I know sweaty it was hard on us as well we were sure that Shen's wolfs had found you in the radish basket but it was worth nothing because even if that monster hadn't gotten his hands on you but you still got into the hands of a different monster instead I am that we didn't try hard enough to find you but we thought you had perish with those who were killed in the massacre but we are glad that you are here with us once again."

As po leaves them for the night as both Ming and Li settle in for the night and talk for a while glad before going to bed that there son is still with them but not knowing the threat that looms over all of them and all of China.

* * *

 _ **Far away in the mountains**_

There in the mountains far away from the valley there stood one lone figure an ox name Kai for most of his life he had fought alongside Master Oogway but he believed that betray him but it was he who betray him and all he wanted to do is get revenge on master Oogway he had spent 500 years in the sprit realm but he had escape from there not too long ago with the help of master Oogway's chi he had pass on to the next life soon after the defeat of Lord Shen and his weapon of mass destruction and cause but with Kai it won't be as easy to defeat him compared to Lord Shen for Kai his only weakness is that he can be only stop by a true master of chi.


	4. first atack heading tothe hidder village

Alternet begging 3

 **AN: hey all of my fans to let you know be free to listen to the soundtrack of the movie to get a feel of what is going on in this chapter and the rest of them.**

* * *

Chapter 4: first attack and heading to the hidden village

As the night went on there was trouble brewing over on the farm lands many miles from the valley as two farmer were working in the fields when all of a sudden a loud thundering sound came from behind them. As they look behind them a jade cloud as it created a crater in the middle of that crater was Kai as the two farmers coward in fear an ran but before they can get very far Kai stops them with one of his Jade Blades as they hold each other as Kai move closer to them as the goose farmer laid one egg as Kai ask them, "What it is this place?"

As the rabbit farmer tells Kia, "M…my brother's farm."

As Kai replied, "Ah. If I step on you will you die?"

As the goose farmer laid a dozen more eggs as his friend replied, "Y..yes." and then his fried laid one more egg. As a look of hope entered his eyes as he says, "The Mortal Realm. Hear that Oogway I am back. Kai has return!"

as the two farmers now look confuse as they ask, "Who?"

Kai replied, "Kai. General Kai supreme warlord of all China." As the two farmers still look confuse as Kai continue,

"The Jade Slayer, master of pain, you may know me as the beast of vegans, uh maker of widows?" the farmers still look confuse with this last tacks that he had and with great regret as he told them, "I use to work with Oogway." As the farmers had a look of recognition as they say, "Oh master Oogway. We know master Oogway he was a great warrior."

Kai had enough of their rambling on how great Oogway was as he shouted, "Enough!"

as the two farmers once again coward in fear as Kai grabs some of his Jade Amulets and bring forth some of his Jaded army as he said, "find Oogway's students and bring them to me."

As his Jade Army set out in different directions while Kai said to the Jade Amulet of Oogway, "By the time I am done with them Oogway there will be no one left to remember your name. Kai is coming!"

* * *

 **Back in the valley of peace**

It was a begging of long day for po it was announce that shifu was stepping down as their teacher and now it's up to Po to teach them and to say the least it was a disaster it was so much for him to handle and even with some wisdom for shifu that made no senses at all "I am not try to turn you in to me I am trying to turn you in to you."

If that was not putting weight on his was his mind there was his lesson on chi by shifu and there are some question he still got to ask his parents like why did it take so long for them to find him that and among others as he and his parents are in the Hall of Heroes talking about lost time and po showing them around the palace because they couldn't do it yesterday so as they talk as they were talking the warning bells rang across the valley as po rush in to action with the rest of the five but his parents are worried they had lost him once they aren't going to lose him again as they rush out right behind him as he the five and even shifu join in the fight on one of the roof tops shifu and the five were fighting some sort of Jade animals so once he got up there he ask, "what are we dealing with here".

As tigress punches one and shakes her hand in miner discomfort and reply, "some sort of Jade zombies."

As po and monkey look at each other as po said, "Jade Zombies?"

as both of them have an Ah moment as they say together, "Jombies! Jinx!"

as they point at each other as one of the Jombies grab monkey and went back into the fight as the fight went on it flow over in to Mr. Ping's shop there is where they corner the Jombies but as they corner them their mouths open and Kai's voice came out, "I see you."

As they all wonder how they are talking but it was Kai who said, "it's not them who are talking it Kai!"

as they all ask "who?" and that was enough for him as he called his Jaded warriors back to him that left them with more questions than answers as po ask, "what was that shifu?"

as shifu malls of Kai's name in case he know him but he was drawing a blank, but as soon as they get back to the palace they all head to the scroll room to look for that one scroll as master Shifu as he keep repeating, "Kai, Kai where is it. There is so much wisdom in here I can't find anything yes!"

as shifu jumps down from the high shelf with a scroll in case with a jade like cover as he continue, "Behold"

as he opens it and says, "all of the answers will be found within." As he grabs it as opens it with a quick moment of disbelief, "What?! It's blank!? Are you kidding me? Not again." As the five let out a grown of annoyances but as shifu continue, "Wait, wait hold on. Sorry."

As he continue to open the scroll the five and po gather around shifu and the scroll as he continue, "Oh ok. Here we go. It's written in Oogway's hand. Long ago I had a brother."

As monkey cut in, "Oogway had a brother?

As shifu continue, "In arms. In arms. Sorry he says brother in arms."

As mantis ask, "Maybe you should unroll it all at once?"

as shifu dose this annoyed as he continues, "I was an ambitious young ( _Oogway's voice over) warrior leading a great army. And fighting by my side was Kai. My closes friend. One day we were ambushed I was badly wounded. My friend carry me for day looking for help, until we came across a secret village high in the mountains an ancient place of healing a village of pandas."_ As po shouted with amazement, "Pandas!" _"Yes pandas. Pandas who use the power of chi to heal me. They taught me how to give chi. But Kai wanted the power all to himself he saw that what can be given can be also be taken. I had to stop him. Our battle shock the earth until finally I banish Kai to the spirt realm if he should ever return to the mortal realm he can only be stop "end of Oogway's voice over" as shifu ended, "By a true master of chi"_ as po mauls this over,

"true master of chi. Like you!" as shifu said with surprise, "Me! I can hardly make a flower bloom, I need thirty more years and a cave." As the other master continue to debate on what to do po look at the part of the pandas as he hear his parents said,

"we can teach you son."

As po look up with surprise as he ask, "You can do this?"

As they answer, "of course we are pandas."

As Po replied, "that must be why the universe sent you here." As po continue, "so what do I have to do?"

As Li told him, "you have to come home with us."

As po replied with some wonder, "to secret village."

As Li continue, "yes son you must rediscover what it means to be a panda you must learn how to be panda, sleep like a panda eat like a panda."

As they got pack and set off to the village as viper ask master shifu, "Do you really think po can maser chi in time?"

As shifu replied to her, "It doesn't matter what I think, it only matter what the universe thinks."

As mantis replies, "so that a no."

As Crane ask, "Master what are we going do?"

As he replies back to his student, "You are going to find where Kai is follow the trail of those Jade creature but do not engage for every foe he faces Kai becomes stronger."

As Crane ask, "Why me? Is it because I ask."

As Shifu told him, "No it's because you can fly. Go"

As Crane grumble as Mantis told him, "should have keep you beak shout." As shifu added, "and take mantis." As he ask, "what! All man is it because I" as shifu replied before he finish, "yes"

As they set off with their mission po and his family are heading to the hidden village of pandas as they travers through mountains hill sides and snowy plains until they get to the base of a frozen water fall as po ask, "How do we get up there?" as Li replied to him "We don't do stairs here it's just to icy."

As he pulled a rope all of a sudden a basket came from underneath them as it lift them up to the village as it stop at the top as head to the village opening as the fog cleared as po look in amazement never before had he see such a peaceful village and so many panda at once the thought Shen had killed them all but it turns out that Shen had miss many of them in his attempt to change his fate as they all rush torts them as one shouted, "Li? Ming? Hey everyone Li and Ming are back"

as another one said, "Li, Ming, hey everyone Li and Ming are back." As another one said, "they are both back." As one pop out of a radish basket and said, "They found their son." As they all came at them Li said, "Everyone, everyone this is our son."

As po was being barbered with all the pandas and all of a sudden triplets clime on to him as he said, "whoa triplets."

As the triplets introduce themselves," hi I am Ku Ku." As another one said," I am Meng Meng." And the last one introduce themselves, "Shuai Shuai." As Meng Meng said, "your fur is soft." An as Shuai Suai said, "you smell like cookies." As Grandma Sarah grab his cheeks and shook them and said, "He is so hansom just like his father." As Li said, "thank you."

As Ming and Li introduce him to two panda, "son these are your cousins Dim and Sum"

po was surprised that he had more family than his mum and dad as he exclaimed, "whoa cousins."

As Dim and Sum said, "welcome"

as they came up and hug him as they were hugging Lei Lei come up to po as she snuggle up to him as Li and Ming said, "Lest feast in our son honor."

As they all head down the hill to where the feast is going to be taking place po just for a moment stop and for the first time he truly didn't fell alone with his own kind. As he started down the hill wonder what else lies with in this village and how is he going to master chi but for tonight it's a time for celebration.

* * *

 **AN: hey sorry for the long delay I have bend busy with school and with my senior project that I have to do in order to graduate so I hope this was worth the wait so until next time Read and review.**


	5. Mei mei's ribbondancing and masterdisape

Alternet begging 3

Chapter 5: Mei Mei's ribbing dancing and more masters disappearing

 **Hey all of my fans sorry it took so long to update I have bend so busy this past summer and I just started my college career not that long ago so be aware update will be very at least I will try be consistence at best as I can so here is the next chapter of alternet begging 3 I hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

As the night has progress little Lotus aka Po join his family and the other pandas for a be meal music start to play as po look up and see a female pandas giving him a flirtatious look and po just look back at her as she spoke, "I am Mei Mei." And after that under her breath or what she thinks is under breath "wow! She is amazing, she is so beautiful that sweet Po but save all complements until after the performances."

As she stated to dance po said, "what? I didn't." but po didn't get that far as Mei Mei interrupted po,

"Shh. After the performance."

As the dance stared Po's dad Li told his son, "Best ribbon dancer in the whole world. Well that is what she told us."

As the dance went on Mei Mei had given the ribbon to po and told him to dance but this was the first real time that po dance and going as far as to tell her that, "I don't know how to dance."

As she grab him by the arm and told him, "Of course you do every pandas knows how to dance." As she continued "you are wonder how one panda can be so beautiful."

Po just nervously laugh at this as she had used the ribbon to move po around and make him grab flowers and kiss her hand against his own will and then she had now given him the ribbon to dance but only making a huge foul out of himself by the end of it he had wrap himself in the ribbon and to as insult to injury Mei Mei had taken over and made him land on the table even though this was humiliating for him but it was nice and to have his own kind around for a change and he knows that by spend time with his own kind he would unlock the skill to master chi.

* * *

 **With crane and Mantis**

As Crane flew over the dry river bed with mantis on his hat as crane said, "Wings of surveillances." As mantis replied back in his usually sarcastic tone, "why do you do that?" as Crane replied back, "Do what?"

"Just because you wings of before something doesn't means you are doing a special move. It's like me saying antenna of power or thorax of making sandwiches." As mantis looks around and he had spotted something and told crane, "look!"

As crane look to were mantis was pointing and he said, "master bear, Master croc, and Master Chicken what are you doing out here?"

As master Chicken replied, "Jade creachers attack our villages we follow them here."

As master bear said with power and gusto, "Stop." As they came up to an old beached ship master bear continue, "they must be in there."

As crane told them, "Master Shifu strongly advised us to…." He did get to finish master Shifu orders as master bear rush follow by master croc then master chicken just as mantis was about to rush in crane told him, "Mantis! We have orders from master Shifu." But mantis told him, "Are you seriously afraid even master chicken is going and he is a chicken."

As mantis rush in to help this would only end up in his capture by Kai as crane rush in to help mantis the ship append to be empty but crane keep his guard up but still very terrified of what is to come as he looks around as he looks behind him he just turns around and try to walk away but only to have Kai push him down with his hooves but crane flips Kai as he and Kai get up

Kai said, "Your chi is strong just like your friend the bug."

As he shows Crane the mantis Jade amulet as crane looks surprised and shock and he said, Mantis."

As he now engages in a fight with Kai in order to escape and get back to Master Shifu as Kai taunt Crane, "Don't worry little bride I put your chi to good use by destroying the Jade Palace and everyone in it."

As crane look for any options to escape the only one was a barrel that he through at him in a feeble attempt to escape as crane took to the skies to escape up it was then Kai tossed one of his Jade Blades and it wrap around him as crane said just before it wrap around him, "wings of regret!" as he world start to turn green.

* * *

 **So what do you think of this chapter sorry if it not as longs as my other ones I am jut getting back in the wings of things but let me know what you think until next time this is Pandamaster97720 and remember to read and review**


End file.
